EL CUERNO DE PLATA
by ALKARINQUE
Summary: TERMINADO Una aventura de Boromir antes de que emprendiera el camino a Rivendel
1. La partida

El cuerno de plata

La batalla que libró Boromir justo antes de partir al Concilio de Gondor

Todos los personajes principales pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Los personajes secundarios inventados para este fanfic tienen nombres tomados del Silmarilion

Capítulo 1 "La partida"

Sobre la muralla exterior de Minas Tirith, al lado de la puerta principal, dos oficiales miraban atentamente el campo circundante. Aquel que ostentaba las insignias de mayor jerarquía, el capitán Faramir, segundo hijo de Denethor, detuvo finalmente la mirada sobre una columna que se acercaba a la ciudad.

Pronto sabremos si aquí llega mi hermano- dijo a su compañero.

El sonoro cuerno del capitán Boromir nunca deja de anunciar su llegada- replicó aquel.

Respondiendo a su comentario, el conocido llamado llegó a sus oídos. Los guardias en rápida actividad abrieron las imponentes puertas de la capital del reino de Gondor y en pocos minutos la columna llegaba a los poderosos almenares.

La figura de Boromir encabezando la marcha lucía todo el esplendor y la fuerza de los senescales. A la entrada, entregó el mando a un oficial y descendió del caballo para abrazar a su hermano.

¿Cómo está nuestro padre?

Está bien, y nos espera lo antes posible. En lo que llegamos, cuéntame tus pormenores.

Los hermanos retomaron las hermosas cabalgaduras y partieron a través de los anillos interiores de la ciudad. Como se conoce, éstos se extendían a partir del centro común, el palacio donde se encontraban los regentes del reino. Los peatones saludaban con sincera alegría a los hijos de Denethor.

Me preocupa un poco nuestro padre- decía Boromir. –Quizás sus cargas se le hagan algo pesadas con el pasar del tiempo.

Es cierto que no está como en nuestra infancia. Pero aún es fuerte y tiene una salud de hierro.

Para suerte nuestra y del reino. Con nuestra ayuda, habrá de gobernar mucho tiempo más. Pero será preciso que no asuma más las campañas militares muy pesadas.

Creo que él mismo lo considera así. Por suerte confía en nosotros, y por eso nos ha convocado ahora.

Entonces¿es cierto que los movimientos en Morannon son más serios de lo que se pensaba?

Casi nadie sabe nada a ciencia cierta. Padre es el que mejor informado está y presumo que hoy nos comunicará más. Sabes que su sistema de información es único.

En el palacio de los reyes de Gondor, las estatuas de los Reyes contemplan la reunión de Denethor y un grupo de nobles caballeros. Boromir y Faramir entran en la sala y, tras abrazar a su padre y recibir el afectuoso saludo de sus pares, ocupan dos de las tres sillas que aún permanecían vacías.

Sabemos entonces que el señor de Angmar, hasta hace poco jefe de los Nazgul, está actuando con enorme autonomía, sino entera libertad, respecto al Señor Oscuro.-comunicó Denethor.

¿Cómo sabemos que Sauron no está detrás de su siervo? –preguntó un capitán

Porque las incursiones de este ejército en Morannon no responden a movimientos de orcos ni otros enemigos al interior Mordor; aparentemente solo despiertan un leve interés en Sauron, y el movimiento de algunos observadores suyos.

No tenemos obligación o tratado de neutralidad alguno con Sauron y nunca lo tendremos; en cambio las atrocidades en Morannon de esta criatura suya, de iniciativa propia o no, son intolerables.-intervino otro capitán.

Sin contar con que los pobladores de Morannon tradicionalmente han contado con nuestra ayuda para protegerlos de enemigos de tal ferocidad, y esperan ahora lo mismo- dijo Theodred hijo de Theoden.-Creo que su señoría va a proponer atacar al perverso Angmar, y mi tierra enviará gustosa sus Compañías de jinetes.

El valeroso Rohan se ha adelantado a mi proposición- Denethor miró a los demás señores- ¿qué opinan uds.?

Los aliados pronunciaron su consentimiento. Denethor entonces retomó la palabra.

Hemos llegado a una digna decisión. Un ejército de Gondor y aliados atacará a ese tirano, nazgul o no nazgul, y destruirá su ejército. Falta solo un último asunto.

Miró la silla vacía.

Curumir, señor de Isengard, antiguo amigo de Gondor, se ha excusado de venir a este encuentro. Ha mandado, no obstante, un amable mensajero para trasmitirme sus opiniones y propuestas. Dando los mayores testimonios de amistad, se manifiesta dispuesto a apoyarnos en todo, con su gran ejército, y añade una nota muy peculiar.

Los caballeros se quedaron mirando a Denethor. Sin ninguna prisa, éste continuó.

Dice el señor de Isengard que está dispuesto, si Gondor lo estima conveniente para el bien común, a ceder el mando general sobre las tropas unidas.

No solo Boromir carraspeó ante la noticia.

Grande es el prestigio del mago Curumir -dijo- pero creo que la jactancia le está ganando terreno. Nadie ha puesto nunca en duda quién debe dirigir un ejército donde ondeen las banderas de Minas Tirith.

Sin duda el mensajero ha debido equivocarse –añadió Faramir. –No podemos asumir que tan noble señor cometa un desliz tan grave. Es indudable que ha querido decir que pone su ejército a nuestra disposición con total confianza.

Es indudable que quiso decir eso –sentenció Denethor. –Pero para confirmarle que hemos comprendido el equívoco de su mensajero, alguien del mayor rango irá a Isengard a asumir el mando de los hombres que tan generosamente pone a nuestra disposición. Boromir:

El nombrado se irguió.

Irás a Isengard y tomarás el mando sobre el ejército de Curumir.

¿Y Faramir, señor?

Al frente de un ejército nuestro, y las tropas que se decida envíen nuestros amigos y aliados, se acercará al señor de Angmar, para ver cuán poderoso es por su cuenta, e irá preparando su derrota, a consumar cuando se una a Boromir.

La reunión se disolvió y cada cual partió por su cuenta a prepararse para cumplir su cometido.

De noche, Denethor y Boromir conversan en una terraza del palacio. La vista domina Minas Tirith y la amplísima extensión circundante.

¿Porqué querías hablarme a solas, padre querido?

Hijo mío, mi sucesor, sé que mis hijos se preocupan por mí. No, no te turbes, sé que el amor es lo que os mueve.

Denethor luce como un verdadero rey. Los cabellos ya son blancos, pero el torso es erguido y poderoso, la mirada firme, el gesto no desmerece en nada al de un heredero de Isildur.

Es sabido que cuidar los destinos de este pueblo ha de ser la misión de nuestra sangre, sin ejercer el reinado que solo pertenece a sus legítimos señores. Mientras ellos no retornen, sus humildes vasallos hemos de extremar nuestras capacidades para preservar la armonía y la paz para las gentes.

No sé si te comprendo…

Verás. Habrás de tener tales responsabilidades y tareas, que solo los medios más poderosos te permitirán afrontarlas. Sin embargo, ningún medio será más confiable que tu valor y corazón.

Habrán de ser entonces dignos de mi padre

Espera… escucha. Cuando llegue el momento, habré de entregarte los mecanismos más importantes para regir Gondor. Las personas se preguntan mucho, lo sé, cómo sé algunas cosas. Tú habrás de heredar el manejo de todos los mecanismos de poder, y ése también te lo enseñaré, a su debido tiempo. Ahora emprenderás una campaña muy especial.

Sí, padre...

¿Sabes que el Angmar tiene un Anillo?

Tú nos lo has enseñado, a Faramir y a mí.

¿Sabes los poderes que eso le da?

Me temo que no he podido comprenderlo del todo, a pesar de tus explicaciones. Además¿el Anillo único, que le da el poder a los demás, no está perdido?

Eso no lo sabe nadie. No estaría mal, entre tanto, que los hombres recuperaran uno de los Nueve; sea para utilizarlo, sea para destruirlo. Siempre estará mejor que en las manos del Enemigo.

¿Angmar?

No te engañes, hijo. Aunque todas las evidencias están en contra, estoy seguro que Sauron no es ajeno a lo que hace Angmar. Por muy independiente que parezca ahora, el Señor Oscuro se sirve de él de algún modo. Pero cuál, no lo sé. Has de alcanzarlo, y destruir el primero de los nueve Anillos, o traérmelo, según tu corazón te lo aconseje. Mi solo juicio no alcanza a discernir en este asunto. ¿Tal vez estoy envejeciendo?

Nunca, padre.

Bueno¿entonces no querrás más aliviar a tu padre de las empresas más pesadas de la guerra?

¿Cómo sabes eso¡Nadie…!-pero Denethor se rió dulcemente

Mi hijo querido, no te preocupes. Un último consejo.

¿Sí?

Llévate a un oficial con habilidades para hablar con los aldeanos, reunir información. Hemos de saber qué piensa Curumir. Llévate al mejor, mi fiel Gildor.

No crees en absoluto lo de la equivocación del mensajero, eh.

Las mentes de los magos son muy profundas, hijo. Han vivido y vivirán mucho más que nosotros, y sus planes son a veces muy personales. Dame un beso antes de irte.


	2. Estratagemas a favor y en contra

El cuerno de plata

La batalla que libró Boromir justo antes de partir al Concilio de Gondor

Todos los personajes principales pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Los personajes secundarios inventados para este fanfic tienen nombres tomados del Silmarilion

Capíitulo 2 "Estratagemas a favor y en contra"

Con el alba, las tropas aprestadas en Gondor dejaron la ciudad con Faramir al frente. Frente a las puertas, Boromir se despidió de su hermano y partió con un pequeño grupo de caballeros hacia el este, al tiempo que el ejército tomaba rumbo al oeste.

El viaje de Boromir no es difícil, después de todo todavía están en tierra amistosa. No obstante, el atravesar las montañas de Ered Nimrais resulta muy difícil. En todo el trayecto tienen que enfrentar una violenta tormenta de nieve que apenas les deja visibilidad, unido a un profundo frío, atípico en esas condiciones. En una oportunidad un guerrero quedó colgando al borde de un precipicio, al perder el equilibrio por una violenta ráfaga y no ver el abismo a su lado. Lo rescatan y hacen el resto del viaje atados por una cuerda, tomando grandes precauciones y avanzando muy lentamente.

Al acercarse a Isengard notaron la presencia de una guardia de honor. Curumir la presidía y los recibió con afectuosas palabras

¡Saludos, Boromir hijo de Denethor, señor de Gondor! Tu visita me produce profundo regocijo y pongo mi humilde estado a tu disposición.

Los capitanes que acompañaron a Boromir pudieron apreciar toda la amabilidad en el recibimiento. Curumir no parecía acordarse de los términos sutilmente orgullos de su mensaje y afirmó estar a disposición, él, su ejército y su señorío, de lo que Gondor gustara.

Después de la cena de gala Boromir ha pidió reunirse con los capitanes de Isengard y Curumir los convocó. Presentó a Boromir como el líder indiscutible que los llevará a la batalla y los capitanes vitorearon.

Retirándose, Boromir pregunta en aparte a Gildor.

Amigo Gildor¿has conocido algo que deba saber?

Los hombres parecen sinceramente alegres –le respondió aquel.-Más aún, aliviados.

¿Aliviados, de?

Ha habido ataque de orcos a algunos poblados. No se sabe bien de dónde vienen. Curumir no actúa con suficiente energía. Los hombres confían en que usted ayude a poner fin a ello.

Al día siguiente partió el ejército. La poderosa tropa portaba los emblemas de Isengard y Gondor. Parten buscando el camino a Gondor, pero una noche, al acercarse a las montañas, Curumir sugirió un cambio.

Las condiciones de vuestro viaje por las Ered Nimrais- dijo a Boromir- fueron suficientemente difíciles para una pequeña compañía. Para un ejército puede ser extremadamente oneroso el paso, y podrían morir algunos hombres en los despeñaderos.

Lo señalado por Curumir no es descabellado- reconoció un capitán, consultando a Boromir.

¿Qué nos propone nuestro buen amigo?

Podemos bordear las montañas por el norte y pasar entre éstas y el Pantano de los Muertos. El noble Theoden no le molestará que pasemos por la frontera sur de su reino en refuerzo de un ejército donde combatirá su hijo, y le mandaríamos un mensajero con nuestros respetos. Hay caminos seguros entre el Pantano y las montañas, y un emisario ligero puede notificar a Gondor del cambio. De todas maneras los ejércitos se deben reunir en Morannon, no en Góndor.

Creo que es la mejor opción- se pronunció Boromir. –Sigamos el sabio consejo.

El ejército avanzó los dos días siguiente según el nuevo rumbo. En la noche del segundo día, Boromir le comunica a Gildor que debe salir solo

En el pueblo de Marach no es seguro andar solo de noche, señor. Ha de ir con usted una mínima escolta.

¿Y tú cómo pretendes saber a dónde voy?

Apelo a su comprensión, señor. Denethor me encargó con especial cuidado que velara por su seguridad. Y es imposible que usted pase por Marach y no se llegue allí.

Vendrás tú, entonces. ¿Alguien más sabe…?

No, señor. A no ser. Quizás, el mago Curumir, que tiene medios que escapan a los mortales.

Vamos, entonces.

Partieron en silencio en rumbo cercano al norte, hasta llegar a un pequeño campito donde un grupo de modestas lápidas revelaban los nombres de personas que yacían bajo la tierra.

Boromir se aproximó a una tumba lentamente y depositó sobre ella algunas flores. Gildor permaneció alejado respetuosamente durante los minutos que Boromir permaneció meditando, arrodillado al lado de la tumba.

Antes de tomar el camino de vuelta al campamento, Boromir y Gildor se aproximaron a una casita cercana y tocaron a su puerta.

Por un pequeño orificio lo miran unos instantes antes de oírse el correr de grandes cerrojos.

¡Nealeth! No sabía que se vivía con tantas precauciones en Marach –dijo Boromir, mientras les daban paso al interior

Noble Boromir –le respondió el aludido –desde los tiempos en que enterramos a nuestra amada hija esta tierra se ha vuelto sombría e insegura. Pero recibe nustras bendiciones, como siempre, y nuestra humilde hospitalidad.

La esposa del hombre les trae un ligero refrigerio y un hijo de Nealeth le alcanza algo al padre. Éste se lo tiende a Boromir; es un pequeño medallón, con un retrato dentro.

Lo encontramos hace poco entre sus pertenencias, sabemos que pensaba regalárselo…

Gildor, de acuerdo a la actitud vigilante que había mantenido en todo el trayecto, había vuelto a salir de la cabña. De pronto entró precipitadamente.

¡Orcos!

Los dos guerreros salieron a apreciar la situación

¡Son demasiados, señor¡Hemos de huir!

¡Poneos a salvo!-les dijo Nealeth

¿Y dejar esta familia indefensa¡Nunca!

¡No podemos solos, señor, nos atraparán!

¡No harán tal! Tú, espera agazapado y, cuando veas el camino libre, corre al ejército y llama a mi escolta. ¡Yo los distraeré unas horas!

Boromir montó en su caballo sin esperar respuesta y parte al galope. Los orcos venían por el sur y se interponían entre ellos y el campamento. Boromir imprimió impulso a su cabalgadura y cargó contra un grupo adelantado de orcos por un lateral. Derribó a varios, otros escaparon hacia el núcleo principal, que aceleró el paso hacia el caballero. Boromir emitió, orgulloso, las notas de su cuerno y se alejó escapando de la lluvia de flechas que respondió a su provocación. Los orcos emprendieron su persecución.

Gildor entró en el campamento y sin parar totalmente el galope, comunicó la noticia. No había dado la vuelta por completo, cuando un grupo de hombres esforzados ya se había unido a él y partían a toda velocidad.

Boromir era perseguido de cerca por los orcos. Después del desconcierto inicial, se distribuyeron en dos grandes alas que Boromir no podía atacar por separado. Adicionalmente, el rumbo lo hizo penetrar en una zona pantanosa donde no podía sacar provecho de la velocidad de su cabalgadura y con gran frustración, no podía evadir el abanico de orcos que se cierne sobre él. Tuvo que continuar seguir huyendo, alejándose de su ejército y sonando su cuerno de cuando en cuando.

Los rescatadores pasaban la llanura a todo galope. Sobre ellos cayó sorpresivamente una andanada de flechas y luego un grupo de orcos los obligaron a trabar un breve combate. Llegaron con cierto retraso a la zona pantanosa, donde también tienen que andar más despacio. La velocidad de todos los corredores estaba bastante pareja en ese momento; los orcos perseguían a Boromir mientras eran perseguidos a la vez por la escolta.

Mientras, en el campamento, Curumir y los demás han sido avisados. Curumir se dirigió al ejército.

Amigos queridos, nuestro querido Boromir ha sufrido un pequeño percance del que no dudamos saldrá muy pronto. Sé que su deseo sería que emprendiéramos la marcha lo antes posible en pos de nuestro objetivo. Los brillantes capitanes que salieron a apoyarlo serían de la misma opinión y seguramente esperarán a unírsenos ya bien avanzados en el camino. Solo queda una cuestión pendiente. ¿Cuál de los valerosos guerreros aquí presentes puede hacerse cargo del mando hasta la llegada del invicto Boromir?

Los hombres se miraron. De hecho, con la ausencia de Boromir y varios capitanes, salidos en su búsqueda, por parte de Gondor solo quedaban oficiales de menor jerarquía, sin la calificación para tomar un mando semejante al lado del mismo Curumir. Un oficial terminó reconociendo esto y proponiendo a Curumir dirigir las tropas hasta la llegada de Boromir.

Es un homenaje inmerecido el que me hacéis –respondió este – y lo acepto, solo por el bien común y hasta que el bravo Boromir regrese felizmente a nuestro lado, como sin duda hará muy pronto.

El ejército preparado inicialmente en Gondor salió de la ciudad encabezado por Faramir. Las gallardas tropas portaban los temidos armamentos conque habían protegido esta región de la Tierra Media durante tantos años. No era un ejército muy numeroso aún, pues no estaba previsto que fuera el que diera la batalla final y se habían dejado tropas en la ciudad. Imrahil y Theodred se incorporarían también poco más adelante.

Saliendo de las fronteras de Gondor en dirección a Morannon el paisaje empezaba a presentar huellas de deterioro. Algunos habitantes seminómadas de la zona más allá del Anduin los miraban pasar y los gondorlingas veían con compasión sus maltratadas estampas. Faramir dio órdenes de socorrer a los que se vieran especialmente necesitados.

Las patrullas de exploración reportaban grupos aislados de enemigos que escapaban rápidamente ante el avance de Gondor, pero que informaban indudablemente a sus superiores. Así, Faramir ordenaba exhaustivas medidas de precaución para el avance del ejército y la fortificación cuidadosa de cada campamento para pasar la noche.

En el consejo se había decidido que Faramir haría una primera incursión de tanteo del enemigo y luego se replegaría a Ithilien, para reunirse con los refuerzos de Rohan, Imrahil e Isengard. Una vez que los ejércitos se reunieran, presentarían batalla decisiva al odiado Angmar. Habiendo penetrado una distancia considerable en territorio enemigo sin gran resistencia, Faramir reunió a su Estado Mayor para tomar decisiones.

Cuando los capitanes estuvieron reunidos, Faramir dio comienzo al consejo solicitando los últimos reportes.

Las patrullas de exploración, en general, han seguido encontrando pequeños grupos de enemigos que arrojan un puñado de flechas y escapan a galope –inició su reporte un oficial. –Un fortín en un caserío resistió al avance de un batallón nuestro y lo tomamos por asalto. Perecieron cuatro de nuestros guerreros y una decena de hombres de Haldir.

¿Hicisteis prisioneros?-intervino Faramir.

Un puñado escaso.

¿Les interrogasteis¿Por qué cambiaron la táctica, se sabe por qué opusieron ahora resistencia?

Al parecer para dar tiempo a replegarse a una fuerza mayor, han dicho. Esto coincide con observaciones de nuestros exploradores, que han visto hoy mayores movimientos enemigos, a lo lejos, que en otras ocasiones.

¿Algún otro hecho irregular?

Desde la cima de una colina han visto humo de incendios y movimientos de las tribus varias leguas más adelante, pero muy lejos para poder juzgar.

En ese momento entró en la tienda un guardia y pidió permiso para trasmitir un mensaje urgente.

Un lugareño solicita ver al señor con urgencia –explicó.-Dice que nos viene encima un gran ataque.

Hacedlo pasar –replicó Faramir.

El lugareño, visiblemente agitado, fue introducido a la tienda y le indicaron a quién debía dirigirse. Repitió entonces

Sus señorías, mi nombre es Halmir hijo de Gwindor. El ejército de Haldir está en marcha forzada hacia acá. Llegarán en poco tiempo, mañana al atardecer tal vez.

Faramir miró pensativo por una ventana. Un capitán preguntó

¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?

El hombre iba a articular una respuesta, pero se quedó callado finalmente.

¿Eres un desertor de Haldir, o un espía, quizá? –

¡No soy un espía!

¿Por qué nos ayudas? –interrogó Faramir.

¡Su Señoría ha sido generosa con mi pueblo! Cuando las tropas de Angmar pasaron, tuvimos que ocultarnos para que no nos mataran. Sin embargo, dispararon a nuestros animales y quemaron nuestras casas. En cambio sus servidores nos suministraron comida y nos dejaron un caballo para la labranza. Este invierno no moriremos de hambre gracias a su gracia.

Registradle –ordenó Faramir

No tiene armas, señor-dijo confuso un guardia.

No busco armas. Sé que se la habríais retirado. ¿Qué guarda debajo de esa capa humilde?

Los guardias le retiraron la capa. Una vestimenta militar se reveló debajo. El hombre se echó de rodillas.

¡He sido reclutado a la fuerza, señor¡Sí, he desertado, quería escapar y unirme a usted¡No me matéis, por piedad¡Lo que le dije de mi familia es cierto!

Retiradlo –ordenó Faramir- y custodiadlo, pero no le maltratéis,y alimentadle si lo desea.

El consejo se reanudó.

¿Pensáis que debemos creerle? –preguntó Faramir

Es muy arriesgado. Puede ser un espía –arguyó uno

Puede ser igual de arriesgado no creerle. Handir¿hay condiciones para una rápida retirada?

¡Las tropas de Gondor no huyen, señor!

Faramir enfocó la vista más fijamente sobre su interlocutor

¿Creéis que hablo de huidas? Luego os aclararé mejor ese punto. Ahora, responded¿hay condiciones para una rápida retirada?

El confundido oficial explicó

No, señor. Las tres últimas jornadas han sido a través de parajes de difícil paso; frecuentemente hemos avanzado en estrechas columnas, vulnerables en una retirada.

Muy bien. Ahora veis que no es cuestión de elección. Faltan dos días para que las tropas de Imrahil, Rohan e Isengard lleguen a Ithilien. ¿Qué tiempo le llevaría a un jinete nuestro llegar allí?

Un jinete solo, a toda velocidad, iría y regresaría en menos de cuatro jornadas.

Queda solo una alternativa. Angmar ha escogido bien el momento del ataque, pero no debe haber previsto encontrarse con la totalidad de las tropas. Un mensajero debe partir en la madrugada con el aviso. Nosotros resistiremos aquí los días que les tome llegar a nuestros aliados. El campamento ha de convertirse en una fortaleza inexpugnable.

Los capitanes partieron a sus tiendas dando las órdenes pertinentes por el camino.

Al amanecer, Faramir fue a evaluar el reforzamiento de las obras de defensa del campamento. Los hombres trabajaban ya con intensidad. Un cercado era reforzado con puntiagudas estacas, algunas de cuyas puntas se dirigían hacia fuera. En el exterior se profundizaba un foso. Sobre el parapeto los arqueros estudiaban sus arcos y los ángulos de disparo y los infantes aprestaban espadas y armaduras.

Faramir entró en la tienda del prisionero.

¿Te han tratado aceptablemente mis soldados?-le preguntó

Han tenido más ganas de matarme que de abrazarme, pero me han respetado- respondió aquel.

Bueno, Halmir, has sido soldado. Sabrás excusar a los míos si no han sido demasiado rudos.

Perdone, señor, no quise decir eso. Mantengo lo dicho anoche sobre el agradecimiento y mi familia.

Bien. He de hacerte algunas preguntas. Creo que conoces bien el lugar.

He vivido en él toda mi vida.

Por eso te puedes mover rápidamente y llegar a todas partes antes que los demás.

Si cuento con un buen caballo…

El más rápido de este ejército lo ha tomado ya un mensajero con el encargo urgente que puedes imaginar. El segundo más rápido lo puedes llevar tú, con el mismo mensaje.

Honraré el servicio del señor.

Y Gondor recompensara tus oficios o penalizará tus faltas. Ven conmigo.

Faramir salió seguido de aquel hombre. Un magnífico corcel los esperaba y Halmir lo montó rápidamente. Un ayudante le alcanzó un paquete y Faramir le entregó un pliego.

Aquí tienes algunas provisiones y el mensaje que has de llevar al campamento de Ithilien. Parte pronto y honra tu palabra.

El hombre partió en rápido galope.


	3. En el pantano

El cuerno de plata

La batalla que libró Boromir justo antes de partir al Concilio de Gondor

Todos los personajes principales pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Los personajes secundarios inventados para este fanfic tienen nombres tomados del Silmarilion

Capítulo 3 "En el pantano"

Boromir tuvo que hacer un alto para dar descanso al animal. Ya había perdido de vista a los orcos hacía una o dos horas. En la carrera Boromir había creído oír trompetazos de respuesta a los de él, y supo que sus hombres lo seguían.

Con grandes precauciones caminó semiagazapado, retrocediendo, tratando de oír y ver en el silencio y la oscuridad. Al rato se percató de la proximidad de un grupo de orcos que habían acampado también y se acercó a ellos.

Los orcos discutían. Algunos querían seguir, pero en la oscuridad no podían rastrear a Boromir y mantenerlo a la vez separado de la escolta. Éste, observando los orcos de cerca, distingue un emblema que se desconocía hasta el momento y no sabe a qué atribuir: una mano blanca.

Intentó rodear el campamento e infiltrarse en silencio. De pronto sintió un ruido atrás de él. Un orco se le abalanzó, pero Boromir lo decapitó con la espada. El ruido provocó el movimiento de los demás y tuvo que volverse. El campamento orco se revolvió y finalmente todos se quedaron velando, haciendo imposible de este modo nuevas tentativas de infiltración por parte de Boromir, que se aleja de mala gana.

Después de un descansar unas escasas horas parte, cuando todavía es de noche. En el pantano no podía avanzar muy rápido ni hacer maniobras de escapatoria y se limitó entonces a intentar alejarse. No obstante los orcos también salieron temprano y Boromir notó pronto que le seguían.

La persecución continuó todo ese día. El terreno no traía cambios y la situación del día anterior, por lo tanto, se mantuvo. Boromir empieza a sentir hambre y sed; en un arroyo un poco más limpio encontró un poco de agua. Sabía que los orcos lo seguían en tres grupos, uno detrás y dos por los flancos. Durante el resto del día se afanó tratando de llegar a lugares más altos y firmes pero por el momento el terreno pantanoso no daba señales de terminar.

Al caer la noche las cosas no habían variado mucho. Boromir solo desmonta cuando ha pasado más de una hora de que es noche cerrada y ya prácticamente nadie puede avanzar. Entonces, en vez de tirarse a descansar o acercarse a los enemigos, cortó una rama y empezó a tantear el terreno en derredor de él. En un momento se arrancó una tira de tela de la capa y la deja amarrada a una raíz. Se incorpora de golpe y saca la espada al oír que alguien se acerca, pero abandona la posición defensiva cuando ve quién es.

¡Nealeth¿Qué haces aquí¡Los orcos podrían atraparte!

Señor, usted se expuso a un peligro mortal, por segunda vez, para salvarnos…Una vez que vi el rumbo que usted tomó, me propuse seguirlo y ayudarlo en cuanto dejara mi familia a salvo. El pequeño servicio que le pueda prestar, por favor acéptelo. Quizás le sea útil la ayuda de un arco certero y, por el momento, presumo que no debe haber encontrado comida.

¡Gracias! –Boromir comenzó a devorar lo que Nealeth le había alcanzado, un pan con un relleno que le supo excelente. -¿Cómo has hecho para encontrarme sin que los orcos te capturen?

Conozco esta zona muy bien y puedo desplazarme por ella muy rápido, y pasar desapercibido además. Sus hombres también le siguen, pero no pueden sobrepasar a los orcos, que van dejando sucesivas emboscadas.

¡Mis hombres las atravesarían como la espada surca la niebla!

Así hacen, pero les consumen tiempo. La contrapartida es que el número de enemigos se reduce.

¿Has visto tú alguno de esos combates¿Caen también nuestros hombres?

En el encuentro que vi más de cerca, apenas sufrían alguna contusión.

Pues ya va siendo hora entonces de que nos unamos a los amigos. He estado tanteando el terreno.

Lo he visto. Si me dispensa, no se ha hundido de pura suerte.

Pues yo no creía que lo estuviera haciendo tan mal–. Boromir estaba un poco picado, pero reconoció: –En fin, tú conoces el terreno. ¿Cómo podemos aprovecharlo para burlar a los orcos?

Boromir y Nealeth pasaron las siguientes horas recorriendo el pantano a la débil luz de una luna menguante y ocasionales fuegos fatuos. Boromir tuvo la oportunidad de admirar el ligero paso de su compañero entre los traicioneros fanguizales que a él le costaba tanto trabajo atravesar. Dejaron varias marcas discretamente colocadas en distintos puntos. Ya cerca el amanecer, descansaron apenas una hora.

Luego de tan breve reposo, se incorporaron, todavía a oscuras, y se dirigieron en silencio hacia donde debían estar los orcos. Encontraron pronto el campamento de un grupo y observaron cuatro altos centinelas. Boromir se encaminó al más cercano, procurando no ser visto todavía hasta no estar lo más cerca posible.

El orco, un sujeto alto y corpulento, distinguió de pronto el olor, distinto a los vapores del pantano. En un primer impulso fue a buscar entre los matorrales, pero cambió enseguida de idea y retrocedió varios pasos. Iba a llamar a otro centinela, pero una flecha le atravesó la garganta y cayó con una tos seca.

El centinela más cercano escuchó el ruido y, al no ver a su compañero, se agazapó llamando a los otros dos. Estos acudieron prestamente, pero ninguno llegó. Uno cayó bajo un mandoble de Boromir y el otro recibió la segunda flecha de Nealeth. Ahora el campamento comenzó a revolverse con los aullidos que el centinela logró emitir antes de enfrentar a Boromir.

Se abalanzó sobre él con su inmensa alabarda, pero Boromir esquivó el feroz golpe y le hundió la espada en el pecho. Aún se acercó más al campamento y de dos mandobles derribó otros tantos enemigos, antes de virar la espalda y emprender la carrera. Nealeth, que había realizado entretanto varios disparos con mortíferos resultados, lo esperaba y ambos subieron a sus cabalgaduras. Antes de emprender un trote pausado, Boromir emitió el potente y orgulloso sonido de su cuerno.

Viendo la codiciada y provocadora presa casi al alcance, los orcos se apresuraban en la persecución. Cuando los primeros caían en los oscuros charcos a los que los llevaba su precipitación, los de atrás los pisoteaban, usándolos de puente, para caer más adelante en otras arenas movedizas, entre nuevas maldiciones y aullidos de angustia. Les costaba trabajo seguir a Boromir y su compañero, que parecían seguir una caprichosa trayectoria dando zigzags pero, cada vez que pretendían acercárseles por un camino más directo caían en nuevas tembladeras. Boromir hacía sonar su cuerno a intervalos y Nealeth hacía algunos letales disparos que los orcos no podían responder por la precipitación de su carrera y la rapidez con que los hombres entraban y salían de su vista entre los matorrales.

Los caballeros de la persecución, entretanto, aceleraban el paso. Ya se habían puesto en marcha cuando oyeron los trompetazos de Boromir y ahora se animaban e intentaban avanzar tan rápido como les era posible. Los orcos más retrasados empezaban a sentir la furia de sus espadas y a dispersarse, cuando no a emprender una huída franca.

Los orcos de la delantera, en cambio, vieron a Boromir y Nealeth tan cerca que se abalanzaron en masa sobre ellos. Sin embargo, éstos emprendieron un rápido galope por un estrecho corredor hacia el este, más propio de camino firme que del pantano, dejando muy atrás a los enemigos. En cierto momento giraron hacia el norte y se alejaron en esta dirección, antes de volverse de frente al oeste y cabalgar de nuevo en esa ruta. Pocos orcos había en este otro corredor, y los que no se arrojaron a los costados fueron muertos por los guerreros. El cuerpo principal de orcos, viendo la inutilidad de intentar salirles al paso por las tembladeras que se interponían en esa dirección, se dividió entonces en dos cuerpos, para realizar un movimiento envolvente.

El grupo que retrocedió no llegó muy lejos. Los sonidos del cuerno de Boromir indicaban claramente la dirección que llevaba a los caballeros de su escolta, que embistieron a los orcos, matando y dispersando a los que se interponían entre ellos y Boromir, quien pronto se les unió entre el ardor de la batalla y el regocijo de la victoria. Los orcos sobrevivientes se dispersaron, huyendo en distintas direcciones.

Los hombres tenían solo heridas de menor cuantía, y fueron curadas rápidamente por los que tenían habilidades en este menester. A continuación debatieron sobre el rumbo a tomar.

El ejército no ha debido detenerse-señaló Boromir. -¿Cómo podríamos reunirnos inmediatamente a él?

Hacia el sur no hay paso, señor. Deberíamos retroceder al menos un par de jornadas para poder dirigirnos hacia el camino que ustedes seguían.-informó Nealeth.

Con el riesgo de encontrarnos más orcos y un atraso enorme. ¿Hay camino hacia adelante?

Queda poco del pantano. Luego se puede atravesar las montañas de Emyn Muil por ciertos senderos y llegar al mismo Morannon.

Adelantándonos y sorprendiendo al astuto Curumir- remarcó Boromir. –Si todos están de acuerdo, tomaremos esa ruta.

El ejército de Faramir había corrido su campamento hacia una posición más replegada. Allí no podían ser cercados, a causa de las malas condiciones del terreno a los flancos y a su retaguardia tenían un camino por el cual, si bien una retirada sería extremadamente riesgosa, podían llegar los amigos si eran avisados oportunamente y si Faramir resistía el tiempo suficiente. Los soldados observaban atentamente el terreno por el cual se acercaría el enemigo.

Delante del valladar que protegía el campamento, se extendía una estrecha llanura que se ensanchaba paulatinamente. Estaba flanqueada por pequeñas colinas al norte; detrás de estas ondulaciones, sobrepasándolas mucho en altura, pero separadas por valles intermedios, montañas mayores. Al sur se alzaban las feroces montañas de la frontera de Mordor.

Los guardias avisaron del acercamiento del enemigo. Los arqueros se aprestaron y, a la orden de su capitán, dispararon causando confusión y muertes en las filas enemigas, que se replegaron parcialmente.

A continuación empezaron a caer sobre los hombres de Gondor proyectiles de ingenios arrojadizos. La caballería hizo una salida. Incursionando entre las filas enemigas, destruyeron un par de catapultas. El combate trabado en campo abierto era, no obstante, desfavorable para los eorlingas y Faramir ordenó la retirada.

En el campamento vieron el resto de las malas noticias, en el cuerpo del malherido corcel que había llevado el primer mensajero hacia Ithilien y ni rastros del jinete. Pocos sabían del envío del segundo mensajero, y Faramir mismo dudaba de la utilidad de su acción. Los guerrreros volvieron a encarar el ataque desde la empalizada.


	4. El reencuentro

El cuerno de plata

La batalla que libró Boromir justo antes de partir al Concilio de Gondor

Todos los personajes principales pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Los personajes secundarios inventados para este fanfic tienen nombres tomados del Silmarilion

Capítulo 4 "El reencuentro"

En el campamento de Ithilien ya estaban reunidos Denethor, Curumir y Theodred. Esperaban la llegada de Boromir de un momento a otro, confiados en su capacidad y la de sus hombres para escapar de la celada orca. Denethor informó de las últimas noticias.

Hemos sabido que un emisario ha llevado este mensaje al de Angmar: Será perdonado y readmitido por Sauron, y todos los poderes que ha perdido serán restaurados y perfeccionados. Angmar no ha dado respuesta conclusiva. Para manifestar su fidelidad, le bastará volver a usar el anillo que le dio Sauron…

¡Ha de ser atacado y vencido de inmediato!

Un extraño mensajero con insignias del enemigo exigió ser admitido ante Denethor. Al ver éste el salvoconducto de su hijo y el mensaje urgente, ordenó seguir al mensajero. Éste, apenas repuesto, los condujo por caminos enrevesados durante un par de jornadas. Extrañados los soldados, manifestaban sus dudas antes de seguir, pero Denethor dio órdenes terminantes de confiar en él. Siguiendo su paso, llegaron pronto a la llanura de la batalla que daba Faramir.

Los guerreros acosados soltaron su júbilo y sus casi perdidas esperanzas cuando vieron la carga amiga brotando desde un camino inesperado. Los ejércitos reunidos limpiaron la planicie delante de la fortificación y el enemigo se replegó casi al límite del alcance de la vista.

Denethor abrazó a su hijo, cuando los atrajo el llamado de un heraldo. Curumir y un parlamentario se dirigían al ejército enemigo con los colores de un reto formal, de jefe de ejército a jefe de ejército.

Denethor, Theodred y Faramir estaban escandalizados.

¿Qué pretenderá este mago pretencioso?-decía Denethor.-Sí, puede tener poder para derrotar al de Angmar¡pero no le corresponde ese puesto!

Lentamente la figura del jefe enemigo se plantó frente a Curumir. Los hechiceros se miraron mutuamente unos minutos. Curumir alzó los brazos, invocó su conjuro, lo dirigió con un brusco movimiento de su vara contra el hechicero negro.

La violencia del hechizo casi derriba al enemigo. De haber mirado Denethor un segundo antes, hubiera distinguido entonces un relámpago y una oscuridad correr juntos sobre los picos de Mordor. El de Angmar se recuperó.

Con imperiosos movimientos de su muñeca, comenzó a reunir un oscuro remolino sobre su cabeza. Arrojó este tornado sobre Curumir, que le opuso una onda luminosa procedente de su vara. La onda parecía que derrotaría al remolino. Ahora Denethor casi estuvo seguro de ver el relámpago y la oscuridad, pero volvió a mirar un instante demasiado tarde. El remolino desbordó la onda, derribó a Curumir y el de Angmar alzó los brazos en triunfo. Faramir dirigió la atención de su padre hacia otro punto:

¡Hombres de armas¿Será Boromir?

Por la falda de las montañas más lejanas al norte descendía una pequeña compañía. Pronto se hundirían en un valle detrás de las colinas inmediatas.

Si es Boromir, pronto nos enteraríamos por su cuerno. Desgraciadamente, también lo oirá el enemigo, y está más cerca que nosotros del pasaje entre las colinas. Espero que no lo toque.

La respuesta llegó pronto, en el orgulloso tono tan conocido en Gondor. Las filas del ejército enemigo se pusieron en marcha de inmediato. Boromir y su escolta se hundieron detrás de la última elevación.

¡Al ataque! –gritó Denethor, cabalgando sin mirar atrás, a los caballeros que lo siguieron de inmediato en horrísona carga.

Los ejércitos trabaron cerrada batalla, cuando de pronto Faramir le gritó a su padre

¡Allá, mira!

Por el lado de la colina opuesto al esperado emergían Boromir y sus caballeros. Ahora estaban tan cerca del Señor de Angmar que apenas había otros enemigos entre ellos. Los gondorlingas cargaron resueltamente contra el jefe enemigo.

El ejército principal de Gondor ejecutó entonces un hábil giro, dirigido por los magistrales jinetes de Rohan. El grueso del enemigo no podía retroceder ahora, trabado en el violento enfrentamiento. Al señor de Angmar lo protegía apenas un puñado de soldados contra Boromir. De mala gana empezó a retroceder hacia el suroeste.

Los jinetes de Boromir aceleraron el galope. Lo mismo tuvo que hacer Angmar para no ser alcanzado. Finalmente se internó por un cañón, seguido de cerca por sus perseguidores.

El cañón llegaba pronto al final. El de Animar, acorralado, lanzó un último hechizo, pero cayó sobre Nealeth, que se abalanzó sobre Boromir al ver el gesto del hechicero. -¡Vengadme! –imploró, cayendo malherido.

Boromir cargó con furia total. Su espada se alzó. Angmar se llevó la mano derecha al interior de la capa y en rápido gesto, a la mano izquierda. La espada de Boromir se hundió en una vacía vestidura.

Cuando los ejércitos de Gondor y aliados terminaron de limpiar el terreno de enemigos, Curumir encontró algunas dificultades en explicar su comportamiento, pero Boromir fue aclamado como el gran héroe de la contienda. Emprendieron todos el regreso, pero en varios corazones quedaron sombras e impresiones sobre los poderes que habían intervenido en la pugna. Quedaba la impresión de que una gran parte de la historia estaba por transcurrir aún.


End file.
